


The Homeless Librarian

by BraveFox



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Modern Middle Earth, biker!Dwalin, librarian!Ori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveFox/pseuds/BraveFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of 11am Tuesday, Ori Ri officially became homeless. Well, until Friday when his best friend Bilbo signs the lease with him for their new apartment in downtown Erebor City. But for the time being, Ori has to find a way to stay safe for the next three days all while keeping his job at the library and making sure he doesn't smell like a skunk. Sounds easy enough in theory. Though the handsome brother of the senior archive director isn't helping matters any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday: 11am

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, another Dwalin/Ori story to add to the pot. 
> 
> I've had this story in my head for some weeks, and I decided to act on it, even though I'm in the middle of another piece right now. 
> 
> I'm going to let you guys know right from the get go, there is a high chance that there will be a sequel; this was originally going to be a one-shot to help me think about my other story, but well, it kind of grew on me. So if you like what's hear, stay tuned for a part two! 
> 
> And let me know what you think!

“Hey Bilbo?”

“Yes?”

“I need to tell you something”

Ori looked across the street at the four burly movers hauling most of his worthless possessions out of his dingy apartment building and onto the sidewalk curb, dangerously close to the street. Most of the people walking by the dramatic eviction only spared the show a slight glance. But some, mainly his nosey neighbors and shop owners, stood to watch. In all honesty, it wasn’t so bad; the sun was shining, it was a warm April morning, and nothing of value was being moved carelessly onto Lavender Street; Ori predicted this from his sleazy landlord and had pack everything of value in his car earlier before going to get breakfast.

“About,” Bilbo left no room for nonsense, according to his drawn out tone. Ori gulped a bit.

“I got myself evicted a few days earlier than planned”

“Evicted,” Bilbo said flatly. Oh boy.

“Yes”

“You”

“Yes?”

“How?!”

Ori took a deep sigh.

“You know that the landlord’s a real crumbutt”

“According to the extravagant tales you tell me”

“Well, he further supports my ‘extravagant’ tales once again by trying to charge me an extra $200 because of Violet’s birdseed in the hallway”

“How did her bird food get in the hall?”

“I spilled a bag the other day. I thought I got it all, but apparently not. I must have tracked some out in the hall”

“There are many thing I want to say. Bu go on”

“So, yeah, he wanted to charge me $200 for bird food. And I told him that’s ridiculous!”

“Since you’re moving out with me Friday,” Bilbo’s added in a low voice seeping with anger. Larry is lucky Bilbo is still living in the Shire.

“Exactly. And I reminded him, once again, about that. But he completely flipped when I told him, and threatened to kick me out if I didn’t have the money today”

“How long ago was this?”

“Like, two days ago”

“God,” Bilbo heaved over the phone. Ori could tell the frustration was not on his behave, but he still felt guilty for causing his best friend such stress.

“Look, Bilbo, I’m so-“

“No. No, no. None of that. We talked about your ‘sorry’ problem. This is not your fault, you hear me?”

Ori had to cover his chucked with his hand. He sounded like such a dad sometimes.

“And I heard that chuckle Ori Ri! Did you get everything out in time?”

“Everything of value”

“Which consist of sweaters, notebooks, pens, more clothes, and Violet”

“Don’t forget my knitting”

“Of course”

The two friend stayed silent for a while. Ori watched Larry stumble out of the apartment building door, surveying the move with a slight gleam in his eyes. He made eye contact with Ori, who was leaning against the hood of his parked car directly across the street, and gave a pompous smirk. Ori stuck his tongue out at the man childishly, who in retaliation, kicked the closest piece of furniture dramatically. Ori just rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure everything he’s doing is illegal”

“I’m very sure it’s all illegal”

“I could sick Gandalf on him”

“No need to draw blood here”

“But where are you going to _live_ , Ori? Being poor in Erebor City is the absolute worst situation ever.”

“Um, well…”

“Please don’t say you were going to live in your car for four days”

“I was not going to live in my car for four days”

“Good! Now, let me call Bofur and-“

“Absolutely not!” Ori interrupted quickly. Larry looked up from his job stomping all over Ori’s discarded cushions. He went back to work with renewed ambition.

“And why not? Being evicted means you’re homeless, and being homeless is…not good!”

“In case you’ve forgotten, Bofur is dating my brother. Which means a complete dump of a home and kinky sex toys everywhere”

“Is there a back story to this?”

“Not one I am willing to discuss”

“Dori then?”

“You’ll never see my face again.”

“Well how about-“

“Bilbo,” Ori interrupted again, “I’ll be fine. Like you said, it’ll only be a few days tops. Moving in early means early move fees. And besides, I have enough money to last me four days. Trust me, I’ll be fine”

“Ugh,” Bilbo accepted, “fine. But give me a call if anything fishy goes on. In fact, call be before and after you go the work, and before you go to sleep too. And text me where you park at. And-“

“Ok mother, yes, I will be a safe little boy scout,” Ori teased lightly. Ori shifted off the hood of his car, catching Larry’s attention once again. Ori opened the driver’s door, turning the ignition on in a dramatic show that made Larry’s face drop immediately.

“You better, if the old vest you still keep in your old suitcase is anything to go by”

“Oh hush,” Ori said, slowly backing up out of his parking spot. Larry’s face immediately melted into rage, yelling and screaming in Ori’s direction. He simply stuck his tongue out again.

“But seriously Ori, please be careful”

“I will, I will. Promise”

“Alright then. Call me back when you get settled…wherever”

“Gottcha. See ya”

“Bye, dear”

Ori heard the line disconnect and place his phone inside the cup holder in the middle console. A last glace towards his old apartment saw Larry turning his rage on the movers, who looked both utterly confused and pissed, and began pointing towards the alleyway on the side of the building where the dumpster was located.

Ori just rolled his eyes and placed his eyes back on the road.

A chirping sound from the passenger seat caught his attention again, and Ori had to smile at his lovebird’s questioning posture.

“Don’t worry, girl. Just going on a little adventure is all” 


	2. Wednesday: 9am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for chapter two!
> 
> Dwalin/Ori is one of favorite Hobbit pairings next to Bagginshield. I find the idea of them together so cute, especially in a modern setting! 
> 
> And a fair warning, this story has no beta, and I do make a lot of grammatical errors, despite the two or three times I revise a chapter. So please let me know if you catch something, no matter how insignificant it is! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

Ori released his twelfth yawn since entering the library for his 9am shift. He absentmindedly scratched his stomach, trying his best to ignore its rumbling.

Last night was slightly hell-ish for Ori. After leaving Lavender Street, Ori absentmindedly drove around town; stopping at his favorite bookstore, favorite café, and a convenience store to pick up some rational foods that’ll last him until Friday afternoon. Luckily the café and bookstore owners knew Ori quite well, and were easily persuaded into letting him bring Violet out of the quickly heated car and into the shops. Overall, the day went by normally. Once sunset hit, Ori decided to park in the library staff parking lot for the night; after all, he did have a 9am shift. But hell came in the form of a patrol cop that, no matter how many times Ori showed his library staff ID, refused to let him park for the night. Just as the cop was calling for backup, Ori agreed to leave. That incident happened around 10:30p. Ori didn’t find another spot to park until midnight, and that was located on one of the worst sides of town. Ori barely got any sleep between the uneasiness of the location and Violet’s own nervous twitters. A few short naps were all that Ori was able to snag out. Getting ready for his shift was an entirely different demon.

“Ori?”

Ori jerked his entire body awake, he eyes flying open in complete shock. Balin, his supervisor and senior archive manager, was standing beside him with a look of concern and slight disappointment.

“Are you alright lad? It isn’t like you to fall asleep on the job,” Balin placed a warm hand on Ori’s slumped shoulders. He was right; this was the first time he showed anything less than excitement about work in the past two years. And frankly, Ori was a bit ashamed himself.

“Oh,” Ori racked his brain quickly for a believable excuse. He was never good at tall tales.

Balin spared him his privacy with another quick pat.

“Whatever the trouble is, get resolved quickly; I don’t want my best employee slacking.”

Ori nodded solemnly and Balin’s lips pulled in a slight smile.

“Why don’t you go into the break room and make yourself a cup of tea? It’s still quite early, but you can take your break too if you want,” Balin offered. Ori nodded quickly in agreement and spun out of the main service desk towards the employee lounge. Tea is exactly was he needed, Ori thought as he walked the length towards the back of the library. Erebor City’s main library was huge; with its six floors, brick design and millions of ancient archives. The library itself took up an entire city block. Thankfully, he was working on the first floor today, so the lounge was far closer than it would be on any other floor.

‘I should check on Violet too,’ he thought, pulling out his phone to text Edgar, the café owner. He agreed to take Violet for the day, seeing as though her appearance in the café the other drew in a lot of customers because to her pretty lavender, sky blue and gold coloring.

And maybe a call from Bilbo too, since he’s called nine times in the last few hours.

* * *

 

Two hours later, and Ori was in no better shape than earlier. Tea usually helps, but someone had taken all of the good earl grey and left the generic, green tea covered in dust. So he really just had hot water.

Ori sighed heavily from his place at the front desk. At least he was less worried then earlier; Violet was doing splendidly, and Bilbo was, well, Bilbo. He friend made all sorts of promises to give him a big meal at their new place and a back-to-back movie night. Which, right now, sounded like heaven.

The library wasn’t too packed today; a couple of families, the regular homeless, and elementary schoolers on field trips. The calmness of it all, though doing wonders for Ori’s nerves, didn’t help keep his eyes open. So he did the grueling task of busy work that nobody wanted to do. Which, honestly, wasn’t too bad.

The sliding of the automatic front door caught Ori’s attention and he looked up from the computer monitor. He began to smile and shot out a welcome, but his voice caught in his throat.

In walked a gigantic man about a foot taller than Ori. He was balding, but by the thick beard on his face and the defined muscles he had, he could only be older than Ori be three or four years. He was wearing a crisp, white, v-necked shirt with dark washed jeans and black boots. His eyes looked beady but sharp. In all, the lumberjack of Ori’s dreams.

The man walked straight to the desk, and Ori had no doubt that he was sporting a vivid pink blush.

“H-hello! How can I help you?” Ori tried his best to be the leveled professional he was, but those muscles were distracting and, good god, were those tattoos?

“Yeah,” the man gruffed and, well, Ori became thoughtless for just a moment.

“My brother, uh, Balin. He worked here,” and Ori suddenly became aware of the drink tray and paper bag the man was holding in one of his hands. A hand covered in tattoos.

“Ah, yes,” Ori began, and he flailed a bit trying to remember how to dial Balin’s office. The seemed a bit amused by his frantic gestures.

“I take it you must be Ori then?”

Ori had just finished his conversation with Balin over the phone, who asked to have his food taken to his office. After putting the phone on the receiver, Ori looked up wide eyed.

“Yes, I am,” he choked out, and Dwalin simply took one of the drink from the tray he held and placed it on the desk.

“This one’s for you. My brother asked me to get a drive for his ‘star employee’,” his eyes twinkled a bit and Ori let out a nervous laugh.

“Thank you,” Ori stammered, scooting the cup closer to his side of the desk. He was surprised to smell the aroma of his favorite drink from the hole in the lid. How did Balin know?

“The folks at the coffeehouse seem to know you well,” the man answered. Did his face really look that surprised?

“Well, thank you. I really needed this,” Ori repeated his gratitude and he sipped from his cup, letting out an appreciative moan. The man shifted a bit.

“Well,” he started, I better take this back to my brother. He’s a bit of a crank when his stuff gets cold,” the man turned to move.

“What’s your name?” Ori blurted, and damn, his blush will not stay away.

The man looked slightly relived for a second before smiling.

“Dwalin, and your service,” the man gave a short bow, and Ori had to bark a laugh.

“Ori, at yours,” Ori repeated the gesture, and the two stared at each other with wide smiles on their faces for several seconds.

“DWALIN FUDIN,” a voice over the intercom broke the two out of there trance with jolt, “PLEASE REPORT TO BALIN’S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY”

“The rotten prick,” Dwalin muttered in embarrassment after a crackling click ended the announcement. Ori just giggled.

“You better get back there. Like you said, Balin gets pretty cranky when brought cold food”

“Aye, and you know this because..?”

“I have a bit of a story to tell you once you come back from your delivery”

Dwalin’s eyes seem to sparkle at that.

“Looking forward to it”

* * *

 

Dwalin stayed for Ori’s entire shift, much to the younger man’s delight. They talked about everything from books to music, their history and family. Apparently, Dwalin owned a motorcycle business buying, selling and fixing old style bikes. He worked part time as well helping his cousin Thorin run a business that Ori vaguely recognized as being very successful. He was older then Balin by 10 years, and surprisingly loved classical music. Though he did admit to a love of everything heavy metal. Ori was absolutely smitten.

Balin caught to two gossiping away and could hide his highly amused smile. The two quickly became embarrassed when caught and shared equally embarrassed blushes, but Balin let them carry on. It’s not every day his baby brother meets another person who captures his interest so…fully.

When Ori clocked out, he refused to have Dwalin walk him to his car; with the pile of junk in his back seat, it would be obvious that he was either a hoarder or homeless. And wouldn’t that be embarrassing for a man you just met. Instead, Ori exchanged numbers with Dwalin, and waved him goodbye. After waiting several minutes to make sure the man didn’t see his car, Ori quickly drove to the café to pick up Violet and begin his hunt for a place to sleep.

“Hrm,” Ori pondered, as he drove slowly down a slightly deserted street. He overheard a conversation earlier between two women about a grocery store that closed south of the city just two days ago. Apparently it was in a pretty safe part of town, and freshly abandon. So hopefully (a really big hopefully), no patrol cops would be circling the place.

Ori found the building just a few minutes after sunset; a one floor convenience store that was completely empty, inside and out. The security light shone brightly onto the tiny parking lot, and though that would make his car stand out more if a patrol car drive by, the light was much more comforting than the dim and dark parking lots that were his other options. Yes, bright and empty was quite grand.

Violet chirped happily from her place in the passenger seat, and Ori opened the cage door to give her a gentle massage.

“Yup, I feel pretty safe here too. Thank goodness I don’t have work till two tomorrow, huh?”

Violet chirped in agreement, and Ori place a quick pec on her forehead.

“I’m glad your agree too”

* * *

 

Ori jumped from his place in the driver seat where he heard a loud banging on his window. He heard Violet screech in fright, her bells and toys noisily moving around with her. Ori fought to adjust his eyes quickly before moving, but the banging on his window became heavier and more persistence. He glance up towards the window in confusing.

A completely bald man stood snarling down at him. His face covered in scars, his mouth yellow and rotten, and rough looking cloths clad his aggressive looking body. And, most importantly, he wasn’t alone.

Ori yelp, and quickly began fumbling for his keys. The man immediately became pissed and with one gloved punch, broke Ori’s window and grabbed his arm before the key connected with the ignition. Glass shattered everywhere and Ori could feel some of it cutting into his arm. Violet became frantic at the sound, and Ori prayed she wasn’t cut.

“What do ya think yer doin’?” the man snarled down at him, and Ori could only reply with a whimper. Somehow in the chaos, the man had unlocked Ori’s door, pulled his own hand out, and opened it to drag Ori out of his seat into the parking lot. There were at least 8 other men with him, all just as rough and crooked looking as the one who manhandled him. He was dragged a few feet away from his car before being dropped on the ground carelessly.

“Answer me, bitch,” the man growled, and Ori just barely made it to his hand and knees before he was kicked in the stomach. Ori let out a surprised and painful gasp and rolled back on the ground.

“Home…less,” he coughed out, and he heard a vile spittle sound close to where his head lay.

“Homeless, huh,” the man sneered, walked over Ori towards his car, where he could hear Violet’s frantic chips.

“No! Don’t,” Ori found the strength to quickly stand and drag himself towards his car. The other men on the parking lot laughed at his attempt to protest his cargo, two of them approaching Ori to hold him still while he was ransacked.

“Hrm, most of this shit looks worthless,” the man peaked in the back seat window before making his way to the front. He quickly snagged Ori’s wallet, his food bag, phone, laptop, andmp3 player before looking thoughtfully at Violet.

“You stay the fuck away from her,” Ori snarled, and most of the men laughed at the challenge.

The man at his car turned around quickly, walked straight to Ori and punched him straight in the face. The men holding him let him fall to the ground hard. He barely had time to recover before his hair was grabbed and pulled up into the man’s angry face.

“Nobody,” he spit, “talks to me that way.”

And suddenly Ori felt a slimly tongue lick him from the base of his neck to his check. Ori jerked his head away, but the hand in his hair kept him in place.  

“You’re lucky you’re a cute thing or I’d had sliced that tongue of yours into little bits and fed it to your pet chicken”

Ori bit his tongue.

“My name’s Azog, and if I catch you on Orc territory again I’ll make you my bitch and skin your bird alive,” Azog threw Ori head forward quickly, and watched him crawl his way back to his violated car. He didn’t have time to thinking about all the glass he was sitting in, only turning the ignition hard and leaving the parking lot as quickly as he could. Just before leaving, he could hear Azog’s mocking laughter along with the rest of the Orc gang.


	3. Thursday: 11am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I am alive.   
> Just lazy and uninspired lately. My brain has been really weird.   
> School's almost out?  
> I have a job?
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy!

“Good heavens, lad”

Ori tried not to roll his eyes at Balin’s horrified reaction to Ori’s face. Or, really, his entire appearance.

After leaving the grocery store parking lot, Ori’s immediate thought was to go to the hospital and check out his hand. But then he realized Azog took his wallet. And his ID (thank god the address on his driver’s license was for his old apartment). So Ori went to a parking lot with brighter street lights, dug out his first aid kit from the car trunk, and got to work. Shards of glass were embedded in his hands, arms, feet, and (sadly) buttock. Black and purple bruises coated his stomach and back, and his eye was slowly swelling shut. The most horrifying injury he received was a very noticeable bite mark on the side of his neck from when Azog licked his face. How he failed to feel the bite astounded him, but he spent almost two hours treating all of his wounds. Thankfully Violet seemed to be uninjured, though she was still shaking and anxiously dancing around her cage. Some spare garbage bags and tape helped fix his window issue, and by the time his adrenaline had calmed down, the sun was rising and employees for their opening shift began to turn into the parking lot. Ori had no chose but to quickly change into fresher clothing and spend the rest of the morning driving around town to kill time.

“What happened to you, Ori,” Balin questioned urgently as he followed Ori towards the back to the employee lounge. Ori took a deep sighed, frantically trying to remember the lie he told Bombur when he dropped off Violet earlier.

“I fell on some glass when I took the trash out last night,” Ori simply said. Bombur had given his a long look before nodded and taking Violet’s cage. Balin, on the other hand, gave him _the_ look.

“You fell,” Balin said flatly, and Ori was suddenly reminded of Bilbo. Bilbo, who he hadn’t called since yesterday night. Bilbo, who would see all of his injuries tomorrow afternoon. Ori fought the urge to groan out loud.

“Uh, yes,” Ori finally said, and Balin rolled his eyes dramatically before taking a seat on one of the fold out chairs placed against the lounges wall. Ori took one as well, wincing slightly at the contact.

“Son, listen to me,” Balin started, “I am 36 years old, and I practically raised Dwalin when he was in his teens. And let me tell you, Dwalin got in enough fight for me to learn what a ‘fall’ looks like and what a ‘fight’ looks like”

Ori was not surprised by the knowledge of Dwalin’s rough teen years. He would be more shocked if Dwalin didn’t have some sort of past wild streak. Ori cursed to himself imagining the older man decked out in full street-punk attire. The man was just too handsome for his own good!

“So I’ll ask again,” Balin finished sternly, “What happened?”

Ori closed his eyes for a second and contemplated his next words; spill the truth about what has happened in the last two days, and become a prisoner of Dori’s mother henning for the rest of his life. Lie horribly and pray that Balin is too distracted to notice. Or…

“I rather not discuss it right now,” Ori muttered lowly. Avoidance it is.

Balin raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“And I rather know who is harassing my star employee. Though we all can’t have our way all the time,” Balin said sagely, and for a second Ori thought that the lecture was going to continue. But Balin just sighed loudly.  

“When this is all over, I expect a better explanation than that,” Balin stood up and began to walk towards the door.

“Of course,” Ori sighed tiredly. No way was he getting off that easily.

“Oh, also, my brother is paying another visit this afternoon. And while I am positive he would never hurt you, he is rather…aggressive about extracting the truth from others. It would be best to avoid his until you’re ready”

* * *

 

When Ori was younger, he and Nori’s favorite game was hide-and-seek. Ori ended up being the seeker most of the time.

Today, he could easily say he was doing his brother proud. He might have broken 10 records already trying to avoid Dwalin’s frantic search through the entire library. Which itself is quite a feat. Ori was panting quietly behind a tall bookcase filled with computer science journals, peaking around the corner to see if Dwalin had caught up yet. It’s been two hours. And Dwalin barely looks like he broke a sweat!

‘Only 2 more hours, only 2 more hours,’ Ori chanted over and over and he maneuvered quietly thought the maze of aisle back to the cart he was currently working on. He’ll have to make it up to Dwalin after this is over. Maybe a nice batch of chocolate chip cookies. Definitely a nice dinner movies date. Oh, and a nice knit sweater with the new magenta-

“Ori?”

Ori nearly knocked over a bookshelf at the small voice behind him. He turned around quickly to face Lophai, one of his coworkers, who had a timid and curious look on her face.

“Lopi, what’s up,” Ori tried to play off his anxious behavior. Lophai didn’t seem to care much.

“You have a call,” and suddenly she thrusted a wireless phone in his face. He took it with a questioning face.

“Who is it?”

“Oh, someone name Billin? Ningo? Something like that”

Oh hell.

* * *

 

Good news: Bilbo’s shrill, frantic lecture ate up all of the two hours left on his shift. Most of which was spent in the employee lounge. It was easy to avoid the truth from Balin; despite how much Ori looked up to him, he was still his boss. But lying to Bilbo was suicidal and virtually impossible. The truth flew from Ori’s mouth faster than he ever thought possible. Before his story, Bilbo was in frantic ‘Dori’ mode. But after the story, he was surprise he didn’t get 2cd degree burns from the words Bilbo was screaming out. Balin had peak in, probably to scold him on neglecting his duties, but one look at Ori’s pale face made his retreat back. And the fact that he could hear Bilbo’s lecture from across the room.

Bad news: Bilbo kept his on the phone for four hours. How one human being could scream for so long was incredible. Dragon lungs, which was Ori’s new nickname for Bilbo. And in those four hours, the sun had begun to set and Ori had no idea where he would park for the night. Bilbo had all but bribed Ori to spend the night at Bofur and Nori’s. But Ori was stubborn; how else was he supposed to show his family that he was an adult and not some little kid that needed cuddling after ever bad life lesson? True, this was hell, but _his_ hell damn it. And besides, he only had one more night.

So, Ori left the library, picked up a much more relaxed Violet, and began his search through the city.

It took only 3 hours for Ori to think of the perfect spot.

“Oh,” he gasped loudly, and began to head towards the east side of the city, where he remembered going with Nori sometimes on his ‘pickups’. A truck stop station was right on the outskirts of the city; trucks park there randomly all the time when they have to rest. And what’s a tiny car in a sea of trucks? And no work tomorrow means no chaotic rush to drive all the way back downtown.

So another 45 minutes later found Ori at the truck stop in question. About 8 or 9 semi’s littered the wide parking lot, a few cars even.

“Who didn’t I think of this place sooner,” he chuckled dryly to himself. He looked over to Violet to see her peacefully dozing off on her preach.

Ori maneuvered slowly underneath a street light, draped a towel over Violet’s cage to keep out the light, and leaned back his car. He had his eyes closed for five seconds before he was out like a light.

* * *

 

A buzzing next to his left ear slowly began to wake Ori. He kept his eyes close and swatted the air around his head lazily.

A round of chuckling from outside his car made his eyes fly open.

It wasn’t a buzzing that was on his left ear. It was the duct tape being ripped off the plastic bag keeping his window sealed.

Ori barely had time to utter a ‘fuck’ before the covering was ripped off and Azog’s smiling face was inches away from his.

“I knew I recognized your piss ant car from the bar,” Azog sneered amusement, and Ori cough at the hot smell of alcohol on his breath. Azog flicked open the door lock and began pulling Ori’s car door open, but Ori was prepared to fight as soon as he saw Azog’s face. The minute the door was open he braced his arm on either side of the door and donkey kicked Azog straight in the gut. Azog let out a muffled grunt and fell backwards. The rest of the gang members were too busy laughing hysterically to stop Ori from turning on his ignition and stepping on the gas. The thugs in front of the car step aside quickly as Ori barreled his way through the parking lot. All at once, every member was chasing after the car, and Ori almost laugh at the humor in chasing a car at 30 miles per hour. He had just made it to the main entrance, where the parking lot connecting to a back street that lead back to the main one, when a lone brick flew at his windshield and shattered it instantly. Violet’s screeching and his sudden loss of vision made his swerve straight across the street into another parking lot, straight into a cement pole. The entire car bounced, shook, and smoked, and Ori’s heart felt like leaping from his chest. The air bag deployed automatically, and suddenly Ori couldn’t breathe. All memory of what just happed two minutes ago was ditched in favor of failing his arms around wildly.

An arm from his left jerked him sideways out of the car and into the ground. He coughed violently, dribbles of spit flying everywhere. He was suddenly aware of a sharp pain in his chest, but before he could think on it, his armed was jerked again, this time upward painfully. He face was pressed straight into Azog’s, a snarling glare direct right at him.

“You absolute cunt,” he roared, and Ori flinched away. The fight was completely gone from his body.

He could see the other members run towards them, all with either neutral or pissed faces.

“This night would have been easy for you,” Azog started, bringing his hand to squeeze Ori’s checks roughly.

“You would have been my bitch, an honor really, for someone as runty as you. But now, oh now, you’re going to be my slut.”

A whimper escaped Ori’s lips when Azog brought his face closer to lick Ori’s face the same way as before. It felt even more violating, however possible that was.

“And the difference? Well, you’ll find out once me and the gang are done with you. Ninfok! Get the car!”

At those words Ori began jerking his arm in a panic. He was rewarded with a hard backhand slap across his face. He fell promptly to ground, and before he could recover, Azog was on top of him intimately.

“Now,” he breathed, grinding his hips into Ori’s, “are you going to behave, or do we have to give you a little punishment”

“HEY!”

Azog’s face went from sadistic pleasure to annoyed fury at the voice, and he growled angrily. Turning his head around, Ori saw a group of men stalking towards them from a building a few dozen feet away. The man who shouted looked just as pissed as Azog was, carrying a pool stick like a sword, along with half of the other men behind him. Azog stood up from Ori, never breaking eye contact with the man in front of the group. Ori starting to crawl away, but a rough arm seized him before he could get back to his car. He yelped loudly, when the arm squeezed around his ribcage.

“Oakenshield,” Azog hissed is disgusted as he stalked towards the group. Several other members of Azog’s gang joined him.

“This has nothing to do with you, son of Durin,” Azog dragged the words out like garbage.

“Anything that you do has everything to do with me. Especially harassing children”

Ori was being hauled farther and farther away from the crowd, but a face quickly stood out from them all.

“Dwalin!” Ori croaked out desperately, and about half of the men in the crowd turned to Ori in surprise. Dwalin pushed forward in to the crowd, staring directly at Ori.

“Ori?” a hoarse whisper escaped from his mouth. Disbelief was painted all over his face. And then it was gone, replace with an absolute blinding fury. Dwalin snatched a pool stick from one of his comrades hands gave a bellowing war shout before charging blindly towards Ori.

Everyone else acted accordingly.


	4. Friday: 2am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't edit my own work. It's literally like recreating a sculpture you did in elementary school. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Ori’s breath hitched in his throat at the tender fingers gently prodding his stomach. The man, Oin he believes, looked up at him.

“Hurts?”

“Yeah,” Ori grated, and grounded his teeth as the man continued to poke in the same area. From nearby, Dwalin gave a dark look.

“Hey! Be gentle with him,” Dwalin demanded. Oin seemed to ignore the request. Or, more than likely, didn’t hear a word he said.

Everything in the last 15 minutes of Ori’s life was complete chaos. After Dwalin’s charge towards him, the entire parking lot came alive in a vicious gang war. Thankfully, he avoided any further injury by being placed in Ninfok’s car. Dwalin had bashed the man in the skull before he could even pull out the keys. Dwalin and Ori shared a long look before Dwalin broke it with a gruff ‘Stay here’, and rushed to join his comrades. It was only thirty seconds after Dwalin left that Ori remember Violet still in the car, surrounded by the violence with an air bag pushed up against her cage. Ori grabbed the baseball bat Ninfok had in the front seat without a doubt and joined the chaos.

He only had to use the bat twice. And from a few feet away Dwalin gave a hard, but impressed look when Ori took out his opponent out with a swift swing to the chest. Violet, bless her heart, had squeezed from the dent made from the crash, and buried herself within Ori’s stuff in the backseat of the car. It took several minutes to coax her from her hiding spot, but eventually she hopped in Ori’s soft hands who immediately wrapped her up in a miniature blanket that he handmade for her. From there, he scurried back to Ninfok’s car and looked on at the battle from the safety of the back seat window.

Azog obviously lost. He and the remaining (conscious) members of his gang ran back across the street into the trucker’s parking lot and seemed to disappear into the shadows. Thorin and his friends cheered at the sight of the thugs running, and Dwalin had raced over the check that Ori was ok. From there, it was a flurry of moving Ori’s car to the side of the building, which was seeding looking bar, and bring Ori inside to check on his injuries. Ori was very tempted to ask for a proper ambulance, but sensed there was an obvious reason they didn’t and held his tongue.

He wince again at another rough poke, nearly leaping from his chair. Violet chirped nervously from her perch on Ori’s shoulder, and Dwalin looked ready to leap from the bar stool he sat just feet away.

“Some of these injuries don’t look new,” Oin suddenly stated, and that made Dwalin jump up and stomp the short distance towards them.

“What?” He stated, and studied Ori’s naked and bruised chest in a way that made Ori flush.

“Yeah,” he drawled cautiously, “they jumped me last night”

Dwalin jerked his head up to meet Ori’s eyes, but before he could utter anything, Oin interrupted.

“Well that explains some things. Looks like you got some seriously bruised ribs. Probably fractured ones too. The beating you took yesterday must have led to the fractures. I’ll fixed you up, and you’ll need to head on home and rest for the next couple of day.”

Ori just nodded as the man stood from his own chair and began walking towards another table, where his medical kit was currently being used by another member of Thorin’s company. He scratched at Violet’s head idly, who showed her appreciation with loud happy chirps.

“Is that why you avoided me all today?”

Ori drew his attention back to Dwalin, and suddenly felt immensely guilty at the blunt, crestfallen face Dwalin had.

“I,” Ori started softly, “I…didn’t want you to see me all beat up. Like, I don’t know, I wanted to make a good impression and not…make you worry”

Dwalin huffed a breath.

“I would have noticed a black eye immediately, even if you hid from me or two weeks. I know we just met, and all, but-“

Dwalin stopped, and Ori couldn’t help the excited beating in his heart at the sight of Dwalin blushed. Dwalin, with the still bloody knuckles, ruined clothes, and the bandaged cut directly across his cheek. He sat down in the seat Oin was in, and gently took Ori’s hand inside his.

“I really like you Ori,” Dwalin blurted, “and seeing you like that, like _this_ , being beaten and touched by Azog really made me admit it. We just met, but I don’t want to see you hurt like this ever again for the rest of your life”

The two of them stared at each other in silence, sharing flushed pink faces. They stayed completely still until Oin stumbled back over with the medical kit in his hand.

“Right then,” he interrupted the two from there staring, “let’s get you bandage up and out of this rat shit”

Dwalin leaped from the seat and Oin took it without another word. Before Dwalin slipped his hand out, Ori squeezed it to get Dwalin’s attention back.

“I really like you too,” Ori said with a small smile. Dwalin returned the smile with one of his own. Oin rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

Ori yawned loudly just as Oin finished the last of his work. The pub had closed, but a dozen or so men still lingered around the bar and the pool table, most of them Thorin’s men. Dwalin had nodded off and was lightly snoring when Oin stood and cleared his throat, waking Dwalin with a start.

“I’m all finished now, take the lad on home,” he stated, and simply walked off towards another part of the bar. Ori looked back at him, then Dwalin.

“My cousin,” Dwalin answered groggily, “he teaches medicine at some college here. He’s a doctor too, but he gave it up to teach.”

“He doesn’t look a day over 30”

“About the same age as my brother”

Ori let out another stiff yawn. Dwalin hopped off the bar stool and stretched his body lazily.

“Come on, let head out so we can take you home”

“But my car-“

“Has already been towed to my garage as will be waiting for you tomorrow. What’s with all the stuff in there anyway? Lots of bags and clothes you got”

Ori kept silent as hey maneuvered their way out of the bar. He didn’t dare utter a word until they were outside in the privacy of the dark parking lot. Azog’s leftover men had disappearing, leaving the only traces of the midnight brawl were random rips of cloth, shattered pool sticks, bricks, and a lot half covered in glass.

“Actually,” Ori stopped with the two were right in front of Dwalin’s car, a classic, smooth machine of a dark color.

“I’m…a bit homeless right now”

Dwalin stared at Ori with the most dumbfounded look, and Ori had to release a small giggle.

“You’re joking right,” Dwalin said plainly, and Ori just nodded.

“Not for too long; I move into my new place tomorrow with my friend, but, yeah, I’ve been homeless since Tuesday morning”

“Today, you mean”

“Oh, come the fuck off it”

Dwalin gave Ori a long look before letting out a bellowing laugh. Ori tried to hide his, but was soon join Dwalin leaning against the hood of the polish car to keep from falling over. A few men who had come out to smoke looked at the two with mild interest, but quickly loss interest.

Eventually the two calmed down, and Dwalin had to fight to keep a serious face.

“So,” he asked, “what now?”

Ori thought about the moment he was dragged from his crashed car by Azog. Hell, the entire _night_ has dragged Ori through garbage and back; everything crazy, unexpected, and terrifying has happened to him all at once, and Ori had faced it head on. He even hit two people! With a baseball bat! So Ori gave no hesitation in his next decision.

“Can I stay with you tonight?”


End file.
